The End Of The World Or Not
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: The war to end all wars on the earth has started. The only people who can stop it are a Vampire a TigerCat Demon and a Wolf Demon. Yaoi Pairings Later...Rated M For Ra.


The End Of The World Or Not

A deep voice speaks through pitch black darkness

"There is a legion that states that a trio of boys will save the world from a death defining war. The trio consists of a vampire…a tiger/cat demon…and a wolf demon…

…Will these boys be able to save the world…we'll just have to wait and see…"

The voice slowly fades away

_Chapter/Episode One: The War Has Begun and The Heroes Have Met_

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na

The camera zooms in on A small boy with bright red hair as he is standing with a large wolf like creature floating behind him

You make me angry, you drive me crazy  
The more I care for you the more I'm over you  
You make me feel pain, you make me love in vain   
The more I'm getting close the more I walk away

The camera now zooms out on a seen of the little boy now older and looking about 16…he was wearing a black turtle neck shirt with crimson belts and golden buckles around the neck. He was also wearing a pair of black paints and black boots that reached up to his knees. His ocean blue eyes scanned the area, he at the moment was in the middle of a huge pack of men with swords and knifes…the camera now is zoomed in up to the boy's mouth which smirks and the camera fades away

I won't be back hey-hey, don't wait for me hey-hey  
Hey this is it now, hey this is it now  
I'm on a track hey-hey, don't look for me hey-hey  
Hey this is it now, hey this is it now

The camera now shows the red head boy standing in the middle of a lot of either dead or knocked out men…the boy is just standing there smirking and cracking his knuckles

I'm not gonna cry, I'll stay in the woods  
When my heart is aching   
I dance with the wolves  
I'm not gonna try to mess with my rules  
When my heart is breaking  
I dance with the wolves

The boy is now sitting on a tall mountain…smiling up to the full moon as a larger glowing wolf walks up behind him…softly nuzzling his master's cheek…making the red head smile more and close his eyes

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na

Na-nay na-na-na, nay-na na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na nay-na, nay-na na-na-na

The song slowly comes to an end and the camera fades in to darkness

'Master' a deep voice whispered as the red head boy walked through the woods that led to a small town.

"What is it Wolborg?" the boys asked and stopped walking.

'The town ahead…there are others like you…other creatures that are not human…I can feel their power..' the great wolf answered.

"Do you mean that!" the boy asked in an excited voice, "You mean there are really others like me left in this world!"

'Yes Master Yuri…the waves of power are coming from a Vampire and a Tiger Demon or is it a Cat Demon…I can't tell.'

"Hey! Wolborg what have I said about calling me Yuri!" Yuri shouted in annoyance.

'Sorry Master _Tala_" Wolborg apologized.

"Thank you!" Tala said sarcastically as he started to walk again, "Hey Wolborg…how much further do I have to walk!"

'The town is only a few more miles away' the wolf answered.

"Oh God!" the red head groaned as he stared to walk faster.

0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0'

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before i come undone  
save me from the nothing i've become

A small boy with long black hair was walking through a small forest with a huge white tight with green strips walking next to him

now that i know what i'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

The black haired boy now appears again but older…he looked about the age of 15 and he was wearing a white silk Chinese top with golden trim and green and red button keep the shirt together in the front. He was also wearing a pair of long black silk Chinese pants…on his waist he wore (you know those things women wear on their kimonos? Well it's like that!) a small green spoon busk (or bust…I think). The busk had a golden out line and was being held together by a teal colored stone belt with a gold design on it. There was also a red sash tied loosely around his waist. He also wore a torn peace of green silk on the upper part of his left arm…he also had three loop earrings in his left ear. He also wore a red head band with a yin-yang symbol in the middle and he had bright golden tiger/cat like eyes

wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life

The camera zooms in on the black haired boy covered in blood not wearing and close and crying into the great white tiger's fur… the tiger's long furred tail was covering the boy and as the camera zooms out you could see a man hidden by shadows walking away as he put his shirt on…the long haired boy just continued to sob into the tiger's silky soft fur. As the man disappeared the was a bright green flash of light and the man fell to the ground dead

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

The camera shows the boy curled up next to the tiger with his eyes closed…he had cuts all over his faces and a bruise or two on his cheeks…he still was undressed but hidden under the tiger tail…The camera fades away and the song ends

'Rei…Rei wake up…' a loud voice whispers, 'come on Rei…there's another coming close to the town...another like you'

"huh?" to bright golden eyes cracked open and looked up to come face to face with a huge white tiger, "hmm…Driger?...What time is it?"

'It's after noon Master Rei' the great beast answered, "did you hear what I told you…there is another like you coming close to the town…the power coming from them tells me the they are a wolf sir'

"Wow…another like me…I wonder what that vampire will think…" Rei pondered as he tried to stand but fell to his knees in pain, "Ah"

'Master!' the tiger yelled, 'you are still in pain from _him_ aren't you?"

Rei was in to much pain to speak but he did nod.

'Master let me carry you back…' the tiger whispered as he lifted Rei up onto his back Kai will not be happy with this

Rei passed out on Driger's back as he was carried back into town and to a larger castle looking building.

0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0' 0.0'

Long ago  
Just like a hearse you die to get in again  
We are...  
So far from you

A tall teenage boy with two-tone navy blue hair and looking about the age of 16, was weakly walking down a long dark street. He was holding the side of his neck as blood seeped through his closed fingers. His skin was loosening its color with every step he took. His once light brown eyes where becoming crimson and two of his teeth were becoming longer with every passing second.

Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives  
Of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take? (worst to take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

The camera zoomed in as the two-tone haired boy appeared again…(its hard to descried what he is wearing so just go to my web site and look at the picture ok?) He was standing next to a large red bird on his right and there was Rei to his left. The two-tone haired boy had a hand on Rei's shoulder as they stood with the wind blowing, making Rei's long black hair blow all around him.

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight  
Came a time  
When every starfall brought you to tears again  
We are  
The very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst to take? (worst to take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight

The camera began to fade away and you could see the two-tone haired boy with a glare in his pale face and Rei with a weak smile on his face

'Master Kai' the red bird asked the two-tone haired boy, 'Master Rei is hurt!'

"WHAT!" Kai yelled as he stood up, "Where are they Dranzer!"

'Down stairs master' the bird replied.

"Dranzer do you know what happened to him?" Kai asked the red bird of fire.

Dranzer nodded and look at Kai sadly, 'h-he was….r-r-r-'

"Come on Dranzer tell me" Kai yelled as he finished getting dressed.

The bird put her head down and whispered, 'raped'

Kai's eyes widened and he ran down stairs to where Rei and Driger were, "Rei!" he cried as he saw Rei's blooded form…

"K-Kai" Rei whispered weakly as he felt Kai lift him into his arms and hold him gently and Rei started to cry, "I-its hurts"

"Shhh Rei…it'll be ok…your home now…shhh" Kai coxed as he ran his fingers through Rei's blood covered hair.

TBC…


End file.
